


At least we are Stuck(y) together

by madnessofsorts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: tony stark mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessofsorts/pseuds/madnessofsorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t suppose to go like this. It was suppose to be a simple mission. Just go in, take what they came for, then leave. Two of them go in and the others stand outside guarding the area. How hard was that? Well it was apparently a lot harder than they thought it would be. The team never expected the building to collapse. They most certainly did not expect to get trapped either. But somehow, they got in that predicament. Now with Steve and Bucky Trapped inside, the others have to find a way to help them get out if they want the captain and the soldier to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a majority of this late at night and didn't proof read this. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Comments and what not would be lovely  
> This is very short, I know.

Everything had started out just fine. Steve of course came up with the plan to go in and get the flash drive. Him and his stubborn ways wouldn’t listen to how dangerous this could be for a simple piece of plastic. Normally Bucky would have wanted to go with the captain to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, but before they had headed out, Steve and the soldier had gotten into a little domestication and weren't speaking to one another. The others found it funny how they both kept glances at one another on the jet but said nothing about it. But since Tony was present on this mission, he decided to take matters into his own hands and have Bucky go in with Steve. And so he did. With Bucky by his side, the pair made their way into the abandoned building. Every other step they took made the floors beneath their feet groan. They headed into the office was said to be located. Or where Tony said it should be. It didn’t take long for the pair to walk in silence into the room  which held the records of each hydra base on the planet in one little flash drive. The room had a few desks covered in dust and cob webs with computers dated back to the nineties sitting on top of them. On one of the tables, they saw the flash drive. Bucky headed over to the table and pocketed the drive before turning back to Steve.

“Great, we got the flash drive now lets go.” Bucky said, as he looked around the room. There was a draft in the room that sent shivers down the ex-assassins spin. It felt wrong to be in there.

“Wait, hold on.” Steve spoke as he held his hand out to pause the other. That was when the plan started to go down hill. Steve had spotted a file that was sitting on a desk on the other side of the room. 

“Steve, just leave it. Let’s get out of here.” The urgency in Bucky’s voice coming out more clearly as he looked at the ceiling that was above the table. It was already collapsing in areas and didn’t look safe at all. But that didn’t stop the captain from heading over. As he picked up the file and turned around to head back to Bucky with a grin plastered on his face in triumph, the ground began to shake under their feet. The world seemed to slow down in that moment. The remnants of the old ceiling started to crumble around them. Metal beams crashed behind Steve. All of the anger the two had towards one another quickly faded as they realized what was happening.

“Run! Get out of here!” Steve yelled to Bucky who was closer to the exit. 

“No! Not without you!” Bucky barked back. How could he leave Steve? After everything they went through, Bucky never wanted to see his friend left behind. 

Steve’s expression turned into a serious one as he began to dodge through the dust and debris that got in his way of him and Bucky. It was almost like a dance he was doing. Jumping this way and that over the old desks that were moving around the shaky room, dodging the falling ceiling. It was the only dance Steve knew how to do since Bucky had yet to teach him. With only a few more feet left to go, Steve though he was going to make it. He was so close! But then, the world went dark and the sounds turned into static. Everything was completely still. 

When Steve opened his eyes, the dust had settled and he could see that the whole building had collapsed around him. The room which once had natural sunlight to light the room up, was now dimmed. As he sat up to get a better look of the place, he let out a groan as he felt his muscles protest the movements. He didn’t have time to listen to them though, the pain would go away soon enough. The serum helped with that. With little struggle, The captain stood having just enough room to stand comfortably, the file he had went to retrieve was clutched to his body like a safety blanket. He didn’t want to lose it after what he had to go through to get it back. Steve looked around the room with furrowed eyebrows. Something was missing. No, not something. Someone. 

“Bucky?” Steve called out as the realization hit him. He couldn’t see Bucky. He was no where to be seen.  
“Buck!” He called out again, worry in his voice as he looked around the now smaller room in panic. It was then he heard a groan coming from behind him. Spinning around on his heals, Steve rushed over to his friend. 

Bucky was sprawled out on the ground with dust covering his dark clothes. His eyes were still closed and he had cuts on his face. As Steve made his way over, Bucky sat up and coughed, the dust clouding the air again. 

“Told you not to go. Now we are stuck in here.” Bucky said in between coughs. The captain let out a sigh as he placed his hand on the soldiers metal arm.

“But at least I am stuck here with you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of this little thing.  
> If y'all liked this i have a bunch more ideas i can write.  
> Let me know what you think.  
> Once again, I did not proof read this so if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

“But at least i am stuck here with you.” Bucky let out a huff of laughter as he shook his head and spoke:  “You are such a sap, you know that?” 

“What, you’d rather be stuck here with Tony?” Steve had questioned with a pout on his face.

“Hell no!”

“Then shut your pretty mouth and lets try and get out of here.” Steve said as he rose from his spot on the ground abandoning the file as he extended his arm out to Bucky. With his flesh arm, Bucky grabbed onto Steve’s hand and stood up. 

“The metal beam is blocking the exit. If we can move that then we can get out.” The captain said as he walked over towards the exit. 

“Yeah, but there is a chance that beam is holding something else up and if we move it, we will get squished. We shouldn’t move the whole thing.”  
“What do you suggest then?” 

“One of us holds the beam up and the other crawls through then when that person gets through, they hold the beam up from the other side.” 

Once the plan was set in motion, Bucky was stood next to the end of the beam and Steve was on his knees ready to crawl under. It took a good five minutes for Bucky to convince the captain to go first, but after Bucky told him he wouldn’t leave his side again once they make it through, Steve gave in. 

“On the count of three.” Bucky said. Even though his metal arm could pick things up pretty easily, he had to make sure he didn’t disturb the rubbish on top of it. 

“One.” They said together, keeping eye contact.

“Two.” A reassuring smile.

“Three.” Bucky used all of his might and lifted the beam. The dust that was resting on top began to shift, creaks from the debris on top could be heard. Steve moved as quickly as he could under the metal.  
“I’m through!” He called out to let Bucky know he could put it down again. But as soon as he did, the ground began to shake again. Bucky braced himself as more metal fell.  
“it’s not sturdy enough!” Bucky called out through the little crack.  
“I’m not leaving you, Bucky.” 

“Steve, stop being so stupid and get out.” But did he? Of course not. 

“Stand back” Came Steve’s voice. Bucky cursed silently to himself as he backed up a little. Of course Steve wasn’t going to listen again. Bucky watched as the metal beam got lifted up just enough for his body to fit through. Quickly, the soldier shimmied his way through and over to the side Steve was on. As soon as he was threw, Steve let go of the beam and helped Bucky up.  
“Are you okay?” he questioned as he brought the soldier in for a hug. He was so close of losing Bucky again in such a short amount of time. 

“I’m fine, Steve.” Bucky sighed as he wrapped his arms around Steve. 

“Come on, lets get out of here.” Bucky finished, keeping his right arm around the captain as he headed in the direction that lead out doors. 

“What do you think caused the room to shake like that?” Steve questioned as the pair made their way back down the hall. The damage wasn’t as bad in that area which made it a very strange happening. 

“I don’t know, maybe it was triggered when you picked that file up.” Upon hearing that, Steve froze and looked at Bucky with wide eyes.

“Don’t you dare tell me you left the file.” 

“Okay, I didn’t leave the file..” He replied with smile as he slowly took a step back.

“Like Hell you are going back there.” 

“But Buck! we went through all of that just to forget the file?” 

“Yes, we did. Now lets go.” The soldier ordered as he grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand and pulled him towards the exit. Steve begrudgingly let Bucky pull him out, his face screwed up into a pout. Seeing the pout, Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I swear to god, Steve. I don’t know how you would survive without me here.”

“I wouldn’t.” 

“You’re a punk” Bucky mused as he brought him closer for a one armed hug. 

“And you’re a jerk. But I love you anyways.” The two continued on taking their time as they walked out into the light of the outdoors. Tony and the others were standing around the jet, looking at a computer they had seemingly set up while the pair were trapped inside the building.

“I hope you lot had fun ‘tweeting’ or whatever it is you do while we were trapped in there.” Bucky snorted as he placed the flash drive down next to Tony. 

“For your information, we were trying to find a way to get you out of there.” Tony retorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Uh-huh. Whatever you say.” Steve smirked. 

“Well if you all had your comms so you could hear us, you would know. And I am greatly offended you wouldn’t want to be stuck in there with me.” 

“I only will get Stuck with Buck.” Steve said as he walked over to take Bucky’s hand in his own. 

“Roger that, Rogers.” With a smile planted on their faces, Steve and Bucky walked onto the jet hand in hand glad to be with one another, glad to be both alive. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
